


Fuck Me Here, I Don't Care!

by rickallenshysteria



Category: Def Leppard
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rickallenshysteria/pseuds/rickallenshysteria
Summary: Summer of 1984Rick takes his girlfriend, Maxine, to the studio with him to record a new album with his band, Def Leppard. Rick becomes horny in the middle of working and takes her to one of the empty rooms in the studio. They have sex in there, but they worry just a little about getting caught by any of the other band members.Later, when they get home, Rick takes her up to the bedroom and ties her up and forces her to cum for him. What happens next... just read the story!
Relationships: Rick Allen & Maxine Wilson





	Fuck Me Here, I Don't Care!

It was a warm summer day in 1984, and I got to come with my boyfriend, Rick Allen, to the studio to work on a new album. I don't know exactly why he wanted me there, but I didn't mind being there at all. I love watching him play drums. 

Once we went in, we sat down and started talking with the other band members before they got to work. 

Rick would kiss my cheek or kiss me on the lips or on my neck every once in a while as we talked. He liked to show affection for me like that.

During recording, he was playing the drums and I watched him.

He looked at me, smiling. Damn, he's so cute. Then, his smile grew into a mischievious smirk. I knew what that look meant, and it meant something involving a bed, 2 people and no clothes at all.

After he got finished recording the drums to a song, he came over to me and grabbed my hand and led me out of the room and kissed me deeply on the lips. No one saw us.

We started making out, one hand around me and one on the back of my head.

He led me over to a room, as we made out. He opened the door, cut the light on and led me inside, shutting the door and locking it.

In this room was an empty table, a chair, and a bunch of other things. He laid me down on the table, pinning me down, moving his kisses down to my neck. He gave me love bites all over my neck, causing me to moan. 

"You're making me horny, babe. This time you're getting it badly, and when we get home, you're definitely getting it." He whispered in my ear, then continuing to give me love bites.

He started grinding his crotch up against mine, making me moan.

"Mmm... Rick... please!" I said, wanting him badly.

"What is it you're supposed to say, princess?" He said, grinding harder.

"Mmm, just fuck me! Please!" I shouted.

"Shh, princess. They'll hear us." He said, putting a finger over my mouth.

He continued his kissing trek down my body, pulling my shirt up a bit so he could unbutton and unzip my jeans. He took off my jeans.

"Spread your legs, slut." He said, as I spread my legs for him.

He started rubbing my clit thru my panties, making me moan and whine.

He kept going until I was about to come for him.

He stopped right before I got to come. 

"You've been a bad girl. Only good girls deserve the privilege to come." He said, slapping my thigh, making me gasp slightly.

"I'll be a good girl, I promise." I said.

"Mhm. But what do good girls do that bad girls don't?" He asked.

"Not make you horny in public and not backtalk you." I said.

"Good girl. Now, if you blow me and not complain, I'll go easy on you tonight at home." He said, pulling his pants down a bit, along with his boxers, revealing his long cock.

"No." I said, smirking.

"Excuse me?" He said.

"No." I said again, still smirking.

"You're definitely getting it tonight, little slut." He said. I loved being called his little slut.

He came closer to my face, allowing me to suck his cock.

"Come on, suck on it like a good girl. You know you want to." He said, putting it closer to my face.

I put it in my mouth, and he thrusted forward a bit, causing me to choke on it.

"You can't tease me now, babe." He said, as I kept going.

Eventually, he came inside my mouth, leaving me no choice but to swallow it all.

"Did you swallow it all like a good girl?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Good." He said.

He went back down to my pussy, taking off my panties. His eyes widened at the sight of it.

He pulled me closer to the table edge, making it much easier for him to fuck me. 

He slowly slipped it inside me, making me moan loudly.

"Shut up and take it, you little slut." He said. 

He started thrusting even harder, making me bite my lip to suppress any moans. 

"Please let me come. I'll be a good girl." I said, pleading for him to let me cum.

"You better be a good girl for me." He said, continuing to thrust inside me.

At last, he let me cum. It felt amazing.

We put our clothes back on and went back out to where everyone else was.

After a day of working at the studio, we went home.

Once we got home, we went inside.

"I better see you in the bedroom, naked and ready for me, ok?" He said, kissing me on the cheek.

He went to go find a piece of rope. I went upstairs and undressed for him.

I laid on the bed, waiting for him.

Minutes later, he comes upstairs and sees me naked on the bed. He licked his lips and came over to me, grabbed my hands, rolled me over on my stomach, and tied my hands behind my back. He rolled me back over. 

He undressed and immediately went to work licking and teasing my clit, making me moan.

After he had enough of that, he started stroking himself.

He stood beside the bed and had me suck his cock again. I did pretty much the same thing I did earlier.

"What a good girl." He said, petting me on the head, playing with my hair as I sucked and licked his cock. He moaned and whined quite a bit.

He came in my mouth again, making me swallow it.

"On your knees, bitch." He said, and I did so. 

He slapped my ass before slipping his cock inside my wet pussy without warning. I screamed.

"You'll take it and you'll be quiet. You'll also cum for me and you'll like it. Understand?" He said, pausing on his thrusts for a moment.

"Yes." I said, and he continued on with thrusting inside me.

I bit my lip to stay quiet as he kept on. I felt an orgasm coming.

He kept on going until he came inside me. I had an orgasm that blew me away.

"What did I tell you about being quiet?" He said.

"Sorry." I said. I wasn't the least bit sorry.

"You know what happens when you do that?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"This happens." He said, slipping his cock in my ass, making me scream inside. It hurt a bit.

He started going faster, making me bite my lip to the point where it was bleeding a bit.

The pain turned to pleasure as I reached yet another orgasm.

He pulled out and came all over my ass. 

After that, he untied my hands and we went and took a shower together and then cooked dinner. We ate, watched TV, and fell asleep on the couch together, with me in his arms.


End file.
